This Feeling
by namingshenanigans
Summary: After running into Jace at Pandemonium, Clary finds that the pretty boy she tried to hate for so long may not be as bad as she initially thought. After consoling him when he needed it most, Clary finds herself learning about his troubles and spiraling into the inevitability that is love. All human.
1. Pandemonium

**Hey guys! My first chapter story is finally here, and I'm hoping you like it. Let me know what you think so far. Review and I'll keep posting!**

* * *

"Shit, this line is ferocious!" exclaimed Simon from my left. Of course, it was his fault we were even in this line. Pandemonium's entrance was lit up with flashing neon blue lights every time someone entered or exited through. The lights made my eyes water a bit.

I blinked back the wateriness and smirked. "You're the one who forced me to get out of bed tonight." I reminded him. "I was perfectly content catching up on my shows."

Simon rolled his eyes dramatically, something he was very good at. _Too good_. "I'm sure Netflix is just calling your name too, huh?"

I sniffed as we inched closer toward the door. Simon was right, this line _was_ ferocious. "I even put on makeup," I lamented. "I mean, look at all I do for you. It's crazy, really. How much effort I put in."

This earned a scoff from Simon. A grin prickled around his mouth. "Ha _ha_."

I actually had put in quite the effort in my appearance. I took the time to straighten the deep auburn, unruly curls that suffocated my scalp, which fell like satin around my shoulders. To make my eyes pop, I ran some deep green eyeliner on the waterline of my eyes. I was wearing some black shorts that were probably a bit too short, but since I was so small, it wasn't really noticeable. A white V-neck tank top hung on my frame and allowed a bit of the black lace wrap-around bra to peak through.

My shoes probably didn't add to my "sex appeal," since they were a pair of simple white Keds. But I couldn't stand any pair of shoe that was even remotely sexy. High heels didn't agree with me.

Simon didn't seem to notice my lack of coordination in the shoe shopping department. He was much too focused on getting inside the club. His nervousness was apparent too, I could see the quiver of his hands every few seconds. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

"Nervous, Si?" I asked, trying to keep my tone playful. "I mean, we're both nineteen. The bouncer has to let us in." I really couldn't blame Simon for his aura of nervousness though. It wasn't like we ever went out when we were legally of age to. Clubs were never our scene, and even now I could feel the tightness in my stomach as we neared closer to the scary looking bouncer with the septum piercing and blue Mohawk.

Simon shook his head and fought to maintain his cool façade. "Of course I'm not nervous, Clary," he gave me a _are-you-crazy_ look. "I'm the epitome of chill." I bit back a giggle as I realized we were next in line. Even my hands were a little shaky, but not from nervousness. Excitement coursed through my body. I realized I was thankful to finally be out of the apartment.

I said this to Simon, who gave me a quirky grin and readjusted his glasses. "You're very welcome, Fray. What are friends for, if not to get you off your lazy, ice cream-eating, Netflix-watching ass."

"Next!" We walked up to the scary bouncer. Clary noticed that his neck tattoos were gross, faded spider webs.

I gave the bouncer my ID, as did Simon. With a wave of his meaty hand, we were ushered through the door. Loud music erupted my senses as we meandered through the thick, sweaty crowd. Women and men swayed to the atrocious music, bumping into me after each step I took. The bar entered my line of vision, and I quickly walked and grabbed a seat at the first stool I could get my hands on.

Simon had been on my heels, and he took the bar stool next to me with a sigh. "Netflix has never sounded so good," he spoke over the music. "Maybe a huge ass bottle of wine… hell, maybe some ice cream too."

I laughed out loud, throwing my head back as I did. "C'mon, Si. This is supposed to be fun." I swerved around to face the bartender, who was just as scary as the bouncer. Were gross neck tattoos in style?

"What can I get you, Red?" the bartender grinned widely, creepily. I suppressed a shudder at the nickname and put on my best flirtatious smile.

"How 'bout two shots of tequila?" I asked, batting my eyes. The bartender blinked a few times before nodding and turning to retrieve a bottle of brown liquid behind him. Before I knew it, two tall shot glasses were slid towards me. I gripped both and handed one to Simon.

Simon raised an eyebrow at me. "He didn't card you?" he mouthed at me. I grinned and downed the shot in a quick motion. Simon did as well, before making a face and setting the glass back on the counter. I did the same.

Simon smacked his lips together. "Disgustingly refreshing."

I was about to reply with something sarcastic when a golden hue caught my eye. Over Simon's head, I saw a man walk up and smile at the bartender. His hair was tousled messily on top his head, golden curls splayed near the name of his neck. My eyes trailed down to his nose, which was perfectly straight. His lips, which formed the most perfect Cupid's bow I had ever seen, made my hands itch to sketch it. His strong jaw bone was splattered with stubble, and I realized that he must have been stressed out. His eyebrows were pinched together. Even I could see that from his profile. His mouth was in a firm line, his eyes cast down at the bar in front of him.

At some point, my staring must have burned a hole in his side, because his eyes flickered up to meet mine. My breath caught.

 _No. Not him._ "Well, hey there Little Red!" his earlier pinched expression melted away, and he smiled-what I'm sure he referred to as his lady-killer smile-at me.

I glowered at him. Before me was the very same jerk that sat next to me in my Art Appreciation class at Columbia University.

 _My mind flashed back to our very first encounter. I hadn't said one word to this asshole all through the hour and fifteen minutes that I was forced to endure of the lecture, partly because he was goddamn gorgeous and partly because he didn't say a word to me. I had been sketching as the professor spoke about old artists that I truly had no interest in – the professor was so monotonous that the only way I managed to keep my head up was to be otherwise occupied. I hadn't truly realized who I had been drawing for the whole hour, it just hadn't occurred to me to cover my work up. When our professor dismissed us, I gathered my bag quickly and threw my pencil inside, completely oblivious to the heat that was radiating from behind me. I spun around quickly, gasping when I realized he was looking over my shoulder, those golden eyes darting between me and the sketchbook that laid before me on the desk._

 _I allowed my gaze to travel from the beautiful man behind me to the nearly identical sketch his profile on the page._

 _With a squeak, I grabbed the offending book and attempted to throw it in my bag as well, but the golden beauty snatched it out of my hands before I even had the chance. "This is really good," was all he said._

" _Um, thank you?" I could barely breathe. I mean, what the hell was I supposed to say? I was caught. "This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as-"_

" _Creepy?" he replied. I blushed furiously. Heat rushed to all parts of my body, and if I hadn't known better, I would have thought he seemed a little remorseful for his remark. But I knew better._

" _Um, yeah," I responded lamely, my eyes darting from his face to my sketchbook. I reached for it quickly. To make matters even worse, my fingers grazed his hand. I gasped, but attempted to cover it up. I coughed and threw that stupid book in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Sorry again."_

 _I realized that even the professor had left the room, leaving only me and the flawless man, and the sketchbook that I was pretty sure ruined my life forever._

" _I'm Jace," he said, a grin spreading across his face. "But I'm sure you knew that."_

 _I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, "Like I even care," I bit out, maneuvering around him – God, he smelled amazing – and walked toward the door._

 _Of course he followed me. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he asked. For some reason, it infuriated me._

" _Not in your life." I threw over my shoulder._

" _Alright then, Little Red," I heard his reply from behind me. I refused to turn around to meet his gaze. "I'll be seeing you."_

 _I hadn't been able to shake the heat that had radiated throughout my body for the rest of that day._

"I was just leaving," I growled as my thoughts returned to the loud club I was in, slipping out of the stool that I previously occupied with haste.

Simon glanced over his shoulder during our exchange with raised eyebrows, but he was having none of it. With his hands raised in surrender, he scurried away from the bar, and away from me, mouthing, "I'm out."

I gritted my teeth and attempted to follow him, but Goldie grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Aw, don't be like that!" I spun around to face him, and my hateful gaze faltered. His sad expression made my breath catch all over again, and I found my own eyebrows pinching.

"Are you alright, Jace?" I asked, surprising the shit out of myself. I couldn't stop myself from speaking his name, which was usually replaced by some demeaning nickname when I addressed him.

His eyes crinkled around the edges like he was in pain when he said, "I'll live."

I wish I could say I hadn't noticed that my hand was still in his, or that his fingers were stroking mine gently, almost like he had no knowledge that he was doing so. I wish I could say that the contact hadn't shot a hot rod through me, that my insides weren't on fire, that the way his eyes raked over my face didn't make my body quiver.

Instead, with a shaky breath and a squeeze of his hand, I said, "Do you wanna go get a coffee somewhere and talk about it?"

I saw him swallow roughly, his eyes dropping to our joined hands. He stared at them for a long time, long enough for me to shiver and want to deny the offer. I was about to yank my hand away and tell him to forget about it, that it was stupid to even suggest such a silly thing. All of these nervous thoughts stopped in their tracks when his topaz eyes met my emerald ones. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea."


	2. Admission

The coffee shop that Jace picked was a rustic little sit-down place. White coffee mugs lined the shelves behind the counter, and on display behind a glass case were rows of gelato, coffee cakes, and muffins. The aroma of coffee was soothing to me, and I only hoped it helped soothe whatever troubles Jace seemed to be faced with tonight.

A dorky, skinny guy with a blue and white striped shirt was behind the register, and I couldn't help but notice that he reminded me of Simon. His wide framed glasses covered big brown eyes, and his curly brown hair was a mess. He greeted both Jace and I when we entered, and asked if he could make us anything.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, black, please." Jace said before turning to me. I ordered the same, and grabbed five or six packets of sugar before we made our way to a small wooden table in the corner, near a huge window. Outside, we had the view of three or four outdoor tables that were lit up by white Christmas lights, although no one was sitting in them.

Jace was staring out the window, and if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was avoiding eye contact, avoiding having this conversation at all. I cleared my throat and straightened my shoulders as I played with the packets so sugar nervously. I had never been alone with Jace before, and the effect of his presence was starting to work on me.

At the sound of my throat clearing, he looked at me. He truly was beautiful, taunt golden eyes fringed with dark gold eyelashes that even _I_ was jealous of. He swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing as he did. His eye travelled all over my face before he bit his bottom lip. I followed the motion with my eyes, a light blush coloring my face. "I've never seen you with your hair straight," Jace said.

I smiled, "Yeah, it's kinda crazy most days." I looked back down at the sugar packets I was fumbling with, afraid to show my embarrassment. Although, I really didn't know why I felt embarrassed at all.

"It's beautiful on all days."

Before I could respond – if I could even speak at all – the Simon look-alike set two cups of coffee down in front of us. I took the mug that was placed in front of me and began dumping the sugar contents in it. I could feel Jace watching my movements, but I couldn't look up. Something about him really unnerved me, made my heart flutter.

I realized I hadn't said anything to his compliment, so I muttered a "thanks" quietly.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question.

I looked up finally. "Nope, but thanks anyway." I replied. Jace chuckled softly and took a sip of his drink. I stirred my own coffee with one of the little black straws I snatched from the container on our table. "So, what's bothering you?"

I hadn't really known how to start this conversation, I mean, I barely knew Jace. For all I knew, I could've been treading on personal territory. Jace just shrugged though, and said, "My uh, my mother died on this day a year ago, and it still gets to me."

I almost choked on my coffee. I set my cup back down and looked up at him through my lashes. I would've said that I was sorry, empathized with him, told him I was sad that he felt this way. Because I did empathize, I was sorry, and I was sad that he felt that way.

But I knew that other people's sorrows didn't really mean anything or do anything for me when my own mother died. I didn't know what to do with everyone else's grief, didn't even know what to do with my own. So instead, I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. I had never been this bold before with anyone, let alone someone as handsome as Jace. He looked a bit taken aback by my lack to response. I smiled sadly at him, "I lost my mom to breast cancer when I was fifteen," I said, tears pricking around the rim of my eyes. "It's still hard for me too, but it gets better. Every day, I get a little stronger."

A breath escaped Jace's lips, like he hadn't expected me to also have this grief. He grinned a sad grin, chuckled a bit, then said, "It fucking blows, honestly."

I laughed outright through the tears that were slowly dissipating. "Yeah, it does," I said. "I miss my mom every day. I used to be able to draw her, to sketch her out perfectly when she was alive. Now I can't remember all the details of her face. She's disappearing from my memory," I bit my lip. "She was my best friend."

"My mom was my everything too," Jace smirked down at his cup of coffee. "She kept me grounded. Guess we're both missing pieces of ourselves."

Jace looked so miserable for a second, so sad that I wanted to reach out and smooth his forehead. I wanted to touch his cheek and pull him close, hug him until his sadness seeped from him and into me.

"I bet she was beautiful," I said instead. I gripped my coffee cup when he flashed a 1000-watt smile at me, showing off beautiful white teeth. I noticed a small chip in his incisor, which made him all the more endearing, more human.

"She was," Jace said. "As was yours, I'm sure. I mean, assuming you look like her."

I blushed furiously. I knew my face must have been the same color as my auburn hair. It only made him smile wider at me. "God, you really don't know, do you?" he whispered, more to himself than to me.

I was truly breathless, like I just finished running a 5k. "Know what?"

Jace straightened his shoulders and really looked at me, his eyes raking over my entire face. I knew what he was seeing. A pale face with a smattering of freckles just a shade darker than my skin, too-big green eyes, lips that were too pouty, and red hair that only contrasted her completion. I wasn't breathtaking like the girls that flocked to Jace, I wasn't special. I was only a skinny red-head, always in paint-splattered t-shirts and cut off jean shorts, always too short to reach the middle shelf in my apartment, always second-best.

But the way Jace was looking at me, I had never felt so significant in my life. "That you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. I watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took, the thin black shirt doing nothing to hide the muscle that was underneath. I watched the muscles twitch in his tan arms, taunt as they rested on the table in front of him. I watched his eyes as they watched mine.

This was probably the most intimate position I had ever been in with another man. Granted, I was nineteen, and of course I'd been on dates before, had relationships. But never in my life have I ever felt so exposed, so raw in front of another.

I don't know how long we stayed just like that, gazing at each other, studying one another. Finally, Jace leaned closer to me, which made my breath catch when I caught a whiff of his scent. Warm sunshine, sandalwood, and something I couldn't place, but could only be described as _Jace_. "Do you want to visit my mother with me?"

I knew that meant going to the cemetery. I knew that this was uncommon, for Jace to ask someone to go with him. But I found myself nodding. Jace sat back and reached into his pocket for his wallet. After throwing a ten on the table, he stood and reached his hand out to me. I looked at it before meeting his eyes.

He looked less miserable than he did at the club, but I knew he was having a hard time, and I didn't know if I should intrude on this trip. But I found myself taking his warm hand and following him out.

I knew that I would always follow him, wherever he wanted to go. As long as he would have me, I would be there.

What was I getting myself into?


	3. She Is Love

**Hey guys! I know I've been posting a lot today, but I need to get this story out. I really enjoy writing it, it truly brings me joy to play with these characters. The song in this story is She Is Love by Parachute. Please read and review, lemme know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The cemetery was peaceful tonight. Jace's hand was holding mine tightly, the heat sending a jolt of electricity through my entire body. He probably didn't notice the effect he had on me, the way he made me feel just by being near me.

Since the cemetery wasn't far off from the coffee shop, we walked there, hand in hand. Jace didn't say much on the way, and I didn't say anything either. The silence was comfortable for us. I kept thinking how odd this was, to be holding his hand and going somewhere so personal for him, and I hardly knew him.

I didn't have long to dwell on that though, because we arrived at a beautiful marble headstone.

CELINE HERONDALE

Underneath her name, an inscription read that she was a loving mother, daughter, and friend. Jace's sharp intake of breath brought me back from my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around him in a sideways hug and rested my head on his arm. It didn't take him long to pull me to him in a complete hug, and I had never felt so alive in my life. I fit perfectly in his arms, like two puzzle pieces coming together.

We stayed like that, his chin resting atop my head, for what felt like forever. I knew he was staring at her headstone, and I imagined that he was speaking to her in his thoughts, like I did when I visited my own mother's gravesite.

Jace eventually pulled away, although he reached for my hand again when he did. "Thanks for coming with me," he whispered to me. If I hadn't been watching his mouth, I wouldn't have heard him speak at all.

I nodded at him. I really didn't know what to say. This was uncharted territory for me. But when he smiled down at me, I realized that I was so glad that I did come with him. Being in his presence was like being kissed by the sun, and I loved basking in the glow that was Jace.

* * *

The next night was supposed to be a chill day in for me and Simon, and I fully intended on staying in my pajamas and watching a series on Netflix. Relaxation was definitely something I needed, since I knew that tomorrow was Sunday, and all the assignments that I'd put off would need to be completed tomorrow.

I was definitely a procrastinator.

Simon, however, was not having any of it.

"Get _up_ , Clary," he growled, ripping the blanket away from where it rested around me. I was sitting on the sofa, snuggled up with the TV remote in hand. My red hair was curly yet again, and in a messy bun, loose curls surrounding my face. I knew I was a mess, there was no denying that.

"Last time you said that, we went to a club for all of five minutes."

Simon huffed impatiently. "Only because you disappeared with that guy!" he exclaimed. "But this is important for me, Clare! You gotta come support your best friend!"

I'll be damned if he didn't make puppy-dog eyes at me. I sighed dramatically and flung myself off the couch.

Simon's band, which I honestly didn't know the name of because they changed it more frequently than they did their underwear, was performing at Java Jones tonight. The "band" basically consisted of Simon singing and playing guitar, and the other guys strumming along as backup. Don't get me wrong, it was a nice set up. Simon had an awesome voice, but I heard him sing all the time. This wasn't exactly exciting for me.

Not as exciting as Netflix was.

But since I was his best friend, I knew I had no choice. I picked out some light jeans and a navy blue V-neck shirt with my white Keds. I didn't bother with my hair. Although it looked messy, it looked like the stylish messy up-do that most girls wore.

Simon was picked up five minutes before me by his band, so I decided to walk to Java Jones. It wasn't very far from our apartment, and I needed the alone time to think. Jace had been on my mind all day long. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was so open and vulnerable last night. Or the fact that he'd called me beautiful.

It was unbelievable.

My stomach was tied in knots at the thought of our class together on Monday. What if he went back to the silent, brooding Jace and ignored our time together completely? I would like to think I could remain unaffected, but I knew that wouldn't be the case. I couldn't forget. Didn't want to forget the time I had with him, or the sweet things he said.

I didn't really know Jace, but I did know that he was one of those popular guys on campus. Girls giggled and flirted with him all the time, and those girls were gorgeous. And he flirted back. How could I expect him to drop that act completely for me?

He didn't know me either. And he owed me nothing.

I sighed as I approached Java Jones, trying my best to clear my head before entering.

Fat chance of that happening, since Jace was sitting at a booth by himself, twirling a spoon in a cup of coffee lazily. I almost dropped my purse when I saw him. I quit breathing for a second before I regained my composer and opened the door. His eyes met mine when the wind blew through the open door as I entered. A smile broke out on his face, and I swear it lit the entire room on fire.

I grinned back and walked over to him. "Fancy seeing you here," was my lame ass line.

He laughed at that, his eyes lit up with a grin. "Yeah, I needed a break from homework. This seemed like a nice distraction for a while."

I sat across from him and threw my bag haphazardly on the spot next to me. "My roommate's band is playing here tonight," I glanced at my watch. "In a few minutes, actually."

As if on cue, Simon and his friends walked on the makeshift stage in the corner of the room. I waved at him when he met my eyes, and he grinned back at me widely as he set up his chair and mic. Jace followed my gaze, and his eyes widened a bit. "That's your roommate?" he asked.

I nodded, noticing how his posture stiffened a bit. "Yeah, Simon's my best friend."

Jace seemed to relax at that, and in the back of my mind, I wondered if he had been jealous for a second. I shook that thought off immediately though. Why would he be jealous? He barely knew me.

Jace looked back up at me through his lashes, "Did you want anything? I'll go order you a coffee," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the counter.

I shook head, "No, that's okay. I'm only here because Simon begged me to come 'support the band'." I shrugged.

Simon's voice sounded over Jace's reply. "Hey guys, how are you all doing tonight?"

Various murmurs of "good" and "great" reverberated throughout the coffee shop. I smirked a bit. Simon was really nervous around people, but when you handed him a mic, he was the calmest person in the room.

"Alright, this song is called She Is Love. I hope you guys like it." Simon began strumming his guitar, and the sound soothed my thoughts immediately as i watched him.

" _I've been beaten down,_

 _I've been kicked around._

 _But she takes it all for me._

 _And I lost my faith, in my darkest days._

 _She makes me want to believe."_

Jace looked at me, "He's really good, Clary."

I nodded my agreement to him.

" _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _They call her love, love, love, love, love._

 _She is love,_

 _And she is all I need._

 _She's all I need_."

I could feel Jace's gaze on my face, could feel it penetrating my soul, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. That didn't stop the fiery feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I bit my bottom lip.

" _Well I had my ways._

 _They were all in vain, and she waited patiently._

 _It was all the same, all my pride and shame._

 _She put me on my feet_."

I finally looked over at him. He didn't smile, didn't have any expression on his face at all. He just stared at me with a look of longing and something else that I couldn't quite place. I stared back, but I couldn't do it for long without looking down. His gaze was so strong, held so much emotion that it threatened to drown me, swallow me whole.

The chorus of Simon's song flowed throughout the room. I took in a shaky breath as I stared down at my hands. What was Jace thinking about right then? Why did he have to look at me that way? Like my soul was bare and he could see everything there was about me?

" _She is love,_

 _And she is all I need._

 _She is love,_

 _And she is all I need_."

I couldn't take it anymore and I finally met his gaze head on. "What are you thinking about?"

Jace's eyes crinkled around the edges as he thought. "I want to know you, Clary," he said, and I watched his lips as he spoke. "I want to know everything about you."

I gasped, although it was barely audible. "Why me?"

Jace gave me a confused look, "Why not you?" he asked.

My eyes raked over his face, trying to see something, anything, that might reveal his motives. There was nothing but wonder on his face. Wonder and longing and something else. "Okay."

Simon's guitar sounded through the café once again, but I couldn't hear, breathe, or see anything that wasn't Jace Herondale. "Okay," was all he said.


	4. House Party

**A/N: So, this chapter is a lot longer, and also probably unexpected. Have no fear, guys, I'm going somewhere with this. Anyway, please read and review. Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

Monday came too fast for me. I was still in bed, my blanket covering half of my face as my breath cast red flyaway hairs across my face. I didn't want to get up and get dressed. I didn't want to put makeup on or brush my hair. I didn't want to go to Art Appreciation-

"Oh, shit," I flung myself out of bed faster than I had ever done in my life. I was going to see Jace again today, I remembered. I dressed as quickly as I could. The clock on my bedside table read that it was 8:38 am, and my class began at 9:30. After dressing in blue jean shorts and a white tank top, I flew down the hall to the bathroom, where I attempted to tame the mane I called my hair.

Fifteen minutes later, my hair was in loose ringlets around my shoulders, my face was lightly covered in foundation, and my eyes were lined with mascara-coated lashes.

 _Good enough_.

I knew that I had some time to spare, but I definitely needed coffee to function for the rest of the day. After grabbing my bag, I walked to the local coffee house for a big cup of sugary goodness before heading towards campus.

My heart was pounding and my palms were sticky with sweat at the thought of seeing him again. As I walked, my mind was ramped with thoughts of the golden eyed man. It suddenly dawned on me that I had never really looked forward to the day ahead. I usually dreaded the day before it even started, but went through the motions anyway.

Not today. Today, I would face the day with happiness. I felt good, which was really rare for me. As I walked, I held my head high, a smile on my face.

When I finally reached the lecture hall, it was 9:15. I took my seat quickly and took my sketchbook out. Jace wasn't in his seat when I arrived, and I looked around the room. He wasn't there.

I flipped to the sketch of his profile. Although it was in pencil, I added a gold pastel to shade his eyes and hair. The effect was stunning, but it still didn't capture the beauty that was completely and utterly Jace. But it wasn't possible to do. He was too real, too perfect to capture on a piece of paper.

I was shading his jaw some more, perfecting the sketch, when a hand touched my shoulder. "Hey, Red," Jace's face flooded my vision. I blushed at his nickname for me. I blushed even more when he bent down to kiss my cheek before taking his seat next to me. I couldn't breathe.

I could feel my mouth trying to form words. Clearing my throat, I responded, "Hey, Jace."

Jace's eyes left mine and trailed down to the sketchbook in front of me, and I couldn't help but remember the first time he saw the sketch, the look of wonder on his face. Now, a different expression, one I'd never seen before, crossed his face as he observed my drawing. "That's really good, Clary."

 _Damn him, always making me blush_. "Um, thanks," I said.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem," he smiled wistfully.

I stared at him openly, like he stared at me at Java Jones. His face was cleanly shaven, his hair styled messily. He really didn't have to try to look stunning, he just was. My eyes trailed down to his body; he was wearing a black t-shirt, like usual, with dark wash jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

I met his eyes once more with a sheepish grin. I definitely just checked him out, and he definitely saw me do it. How embarrassing.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight," he said with a grin. "My cousin wants to meet you, and she's having a get-together at my house tonight if you want to come."

I blinked a few times, "Um, yeah. Yeah, that'd be great."

Jace smiled even wider. "You can bring your roommate too, I'm sure he'd have some fun. Isabelle is really something."

I was about to tell Jace that Simon would absolutely die of excitement, but our professor made an appearance at the front of the room, and our boring lecture began.

All through the lecture, I was a bundle of nerves. The thought of being at Jace's house was all too thrilling, but meeting his family? Terrifying. What if they didn't like me? What if I said or did the wrong thing?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It would be great. Jace and I would sit together and talk about anything and everything, and laugh and smile together, and all would be right in the world.

Simon thought differently.

"What do you mean I have to come?" he demanded when I told him about it. "There'll be his hot cousin there, and I can almost guarantee that I'll embarrass the shit out of both of us."

I shook my head in disbelief, "It'll be great. I still have that bottle of wine that I'll bring, and I'm sure there'll be enough alcohol to booze you up. You'll be fine, Si."

"Easy for you to say," he sighed.

"How do you know his cousin is hot?" I asked when his words finally registered.

Simon shrugged and began making his way toward his room to get dressed, "Have you seen the guy? There's no way she's not drop dead gorgeous."

After gathering the wine and my purse, I trudged to my room to get dressed. Honestly, I had no idea what was appropriate to wear to this shindig, but I assumed that a blue jean skirt and a green blouse would work well enough. I settled for some sandals instead of my Keds too, glad that I even owned a pair of dress shoes.

Simon was wearing dark jeans and a gamer shirt, as usual. At least he fixed his hair, I thought with a quirky grin. He was a cutie, that was for sure. Simon grinned at me when he saw my outfit. "Never saw you in a skirt before," he said. "I approve. Nice legs, short stack."

I grumbled a "thank you" and walked passed him to the living room.

After checking the text message Jace sent with his address, Simon and I hopped on the subway. My hands were visibly shaking, and I squeezed them into a fist to hide it. Simon didn't seem to notice my discomfort, though. He was probably just as nervous as I was. We got off at our designated stop and found his apartment without difficulty.

We walked up a flight of stairs before we were in front of his door. I stared at it for what seemed like forever before I knocked. Simon cleared his throat nervously. The door swung open, revealing a woman with ebony, waist length hair. She had on a pair of white shorts and a red tank, and her lips were the same ruby color. Her dark eyes assessed me for a second before she smiled at me, revealing perfect white teeth. "You must be Clary!" she said. "Come in, Jace is on the balcony with Alec and Magnus." I walked passed her and into the apartment.

She looked at Simon. "I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy," she held out her hand to Simon, who shook it with a sheepish grin of his own. He walked passed her as well, but his eyes never left hers.

"I'm Simon," he said with a small quiver in his voice. I held back a giggle.

A warm hand found my lower back, and I spun around to see Jace smiling down at me, a beer in his other hand. "Hey, Clary. Glad you came."

"Me too," I grinned back. Behind him, a tall, dark haired man with blue eyes met her gaze. He smiled at her and waved his hand.

"I'm Alec, Jace's cousin," he said. "And this is my boyfriend Magnus," he pointed to the man standing next to him. His hair was spiked perfectly, and dark, sparkly eyeliner rimmed his eyes.

He held out his hand to me, and I noticed that his nails were painted a glittery blue. "Nice to meet you, love."

I shook it, "You too. I'm Clary."

"Yeah, Jace never stops talking about you," Alec grinned at Jace smugly. I blushed profusely and glanced up at Jace quickly. He seemed unfazed by this. Instead, he flashed her his flawless smile and put an arm around her waist.

Simon appeared with Isabelle at his side, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. He introduced himself, and the others offered their names as well. For a while he stood around and talked about little things, like the weather, and our classes, and work.

Jace's arm never left my waist, and I found myself relaxing into him, like being with him was the most natural thing in the whole world. Magnus asked about my art, since Jace apparently bragged to him about how "amazing" my sketches were. We talked for a while, smiling and laughing. Magnus was a huge art enthusiast and expressed interest paying for my art work.

After a while, we ordered a few pizzas and gathered on the balcony to sit and overlook the city. I managed to sneak away from Jace for a few minutes to pour myself a glass of wine before joining him on the outdoor couch. He threw his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me. "I'm so glad you're here," he whispered in my ear. A pleasant shiver ran through my body, and I prayed he hadn't noticed.

"I'm glad I came," I whispered back, meeting his eyes. I realized then, just how close we were sitting, just how close his face was to mine. It would've been so easy to lean in and press my lips to his, to taste his mouth. I was staring at the perfect Cupid's bow of his mouth, the fullness of his lips, the dip under his lower lip. I could just lean in-

"Hey, Clare-bear, remember that time you punched that guy in the face?" Simon's voice broke through my thoughts like a rock shattering a window. I broke away from Jace, and a look of disappointment fleeted across his face as I turned to Simon.

"What?" I asked, my eyes squinting in confusion. "You mean Raphael?"

Simon nodded furiously, his face cracking into a grin. "Yeah, that's the one. Clary was working at a club down town the summer after senior year, and their outfits were a little," he paused and looked at me apprehensively before saying, "slutty, to be frank. Short skirts and tiny tank tops. Anyway, Raphael was sitting at the bar and reached under her skirt."

I blushed at the memory, but not from pleasure. That night had been a rough one. "I just saw red. I didn't mean to hit him, it just sort of happened."

Simon chuckled around a swig of his beer. "Long story short, Clary got fired and earned the nickname 'Tyson'."

Alec and Magnus were all grins and laughs at that. I bit my lip as I smiled. Jace shifted a little next to me and looked at my glass. "Want a refill? I was just about to grab another beer for myself."

I nodded and handed him my glass, "Sure thing."

As Jace entered the apartment and closed the sliding glass door once inside, Alec and Isabelle exchanged a look before both turning to me. "Are you guys like, dating or something?" Isabelle asked. Simon choked on his beer.

"Oh, no! No," I shook my head with a nervous laugh. "Um, we're just… uh, really good friends right now."

Isabelle nodded slowly, her eyes shifting all over my face for a second. "Uh huh, sure…"

I was just about to assure her that nothing had even happened between us yet, not really. But before I could even form the words, the high-pitched sound of a female voice came from inside the apartment. I turned to look who it was, and my breath hitched.

Aline Penhallow was inside Jace's apartment. But that's not what caused my body to shake, my hands to sweat, or my face to flush with color. I watched as Aline leaned in towards Jace to place her lips to his quickly, before pulling away with a huge grin on her face.

I turned around to face the others, but they were all watching Jace and Aline's exchange as well. Isabelle's eyes flickered to mine, and they held the same confusion in them that I felt.

I couldn't breathe.

I didn't wait for any explanations from anyone. Instead, I stood quickly and stumbled a bit before righting myself. It must've been the wine, I thought. With a deep breath, I grabbed Simon's hand and practically dragged him into the house and out the door so fast, I don't even think Jace realized what was happening.

I didn't stop until I was a good ways down the street. Simon hadn't said anything at all, just followed along silently, and I wondered if he was worried that I might start crying.

I didn't feel like crying though. No, I was pissed.

Jace certainly put on a good show, telling me all of those sweet things about wanting to know me and how beautiful I was to him. But inviting me to his house to witness him in a lip lock with another woman? What kind of shit is that?

Simon slowed and tugged my hand. I stopped and turned to face him, forcing my face into a blank expression. Simon wasn't buying it at all. "Clary, what the hell was that all about?"

I shook my head and looked away from him with a scoff. "I honestly have no idea. And I don't want to know," I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to make myself smaller. Maybe I would disappear. "You know what? Doesn't matter. It's not like he was anything to me anyways."

A lie. In the short time I'd known him, he meant something to me. I felt something, something about him set my blood on fire. I'd never felt that way with any other person before.

I obviously didn't make him feel that way though. "He doesn't deserve you anyway, Clare."

I shrugged and grabbed Simon's arm as we started walking towards the subway again. "Whatever. It was a waste of my time anyway. I should've known better."

Simon was quiet for a few minutes. We were about to approach the subway when he stopped and turned to me, "Maybe it wasn't what it looked like-"

I cut him off with an eye roll, "Oh, that's some cheesy movie bullshit, Simon. He's involved with another girl, and that's fine. I had no claims staked in this, y'know? I'll be fine. I was only friends with him for a few days."

Simon sighed deeply and started for the bus again. "I'm here for you Clare. No matter what," he said.

I looked at him and bit my lip. I knew there was a pretty big chance that there was an explanation to all of what I'd witnessed. She could've been a crazy ex-girlfriend, or a really close friend or something. Or maybe it was something more, I had no idea. But I wasn't in the mood for excuses or explanations tonight. I just wanted to be in my bed, alone with my thoughts and the dull ache in the pit of my stomach.

"I know, Si."

* * *

 **Yeah...That happened. Sorry to say that Aline will be a recurring bitch in this story, but for a reason. No worries, guys. Review!**


	5. Fireworks

**Hey guys! I know there was come curiosity about what the actual hell went on last chapter after Clary hauled her ass out of his apartment, so I decided a little Jace POV would help clear it all up. Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jace POV

When I saw Clary walk through the door of my apartment, my heart did this fluttering thing in my chest, and I damn well thought I was having a heart attack. She was gorgeous in her skirt, showing off just the right amount of leg to make me yearn to see the rest of her. The green skirt she wore made her eyes appear an even more vibrant green, and contrasted nicely with her skin and hair. Her hair fell in curly tendrils that looked so soft, I knew they would feel like silk against my palm.

She was beautiful, I knew that. Anyone with eyes could see that. But not everyone knew she was beautiful on the inside as well. Sure, she had a fiery temper that blazed brighter than the sun, but she was also the kindest person I think I'd ever met. For someone that hardly knew me, she sensed that I needed someone to talk to – someone to just be near – and she was there. No one else would have done it, but she was so selfless and caring, it made me ache to my core.

And when she looked at me, I felt like she could see deep down to the very core of my soul. Never in my life had I felt so vulnerable, so open, so exposed around another person. No one had the ability to make me feel that way, especially no other woman. But Clary had a way of throwing me off my game. I knew I was cocky with women, and I had a pretty shitty reputation for manipulating them. And I knew for a fact that Clary knew that – hell, I was pretty sure she knew everything there was to know about me. But she didn't run from me like I expected her to.

That night at the club, she must have seen right through my façade. She didn't even hesitate to ask me if I needed to get out of there, to talk. She was damn near perfect, and when I went home that night after the cemetery, I vowed to be worthy of her, to try to deserve someone as understanding as she was.

So when Aline showed up on my doorstep and threw herself on me, I knew I was in deep shit. Aline and I dated a few months back, but it didn't work out between us. We just didn't have that spark that I was looking for, that chemistry that drew us together. Also, she was a bit too clingy and whiny for my taste, so we broke up. For whatever reason, though, Aline just didn't comprehend the word no. She didn't stop texting and calling. She was borderline psycho with her obsession with me, and I didn't know how to handle her. I hadn't even invited Aline to my apartment – hell, I hadn't texted her back in weeks. And I sure as hell didn't want her there.

As soon as I opened my apartment door, the tiny dark haired girl jumped in my arms and smashed her lips to mine without even saying hello first. I was so shocked by the sudden attack that I froze for a second before I gripped her arms and pulled her off of me. "Wow – um, Aline?" I stuttered, and I could feel my eyes widen in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Aline's faced stretched into a huge smile, and she giggled at me playfully. "Well, I was texting Magnus about meeting up to go shopping, and he mentioned you were throwing a house party, so obviously I came over to see you!"

I just started at her with my mouth hanging open. "Aline, I'm seeing someone-"

My words were cut short at the sight of a fiery red head flying through the kitchen and out the front door with Simon in tow.

It didn't even register that Clary must have seen what Aline did. Isabelle cleared her throat from the balcony door, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "And what exactly do you think you're doing here, Aline?"

I looked from Isabelle to Aline as she opened her mouth to speak. I cut her off, "Trying to ruin my life, is what she's doing!"

Fury radiated off of me in waves. I knew Clary must've been feeling betrayed right now. Betrayal, hurt, confusion. I had to explain to her what happened, I had to let her know that what she witnessed was nothing, _nothing_ at all. Aline was just a delusional ex-girlfriend who showed up at my apartment randomly to ravish me like a psycho.

Even thinking it, I knew Clary wasn't going to buy that, no matter how true it was. And honestly, I didn't expect her forgiveness. My reputation was all the answer she needed, and I was sure that's exactly what she was thinking. I was an asshole womanizer.

But I didn't want to be. Not when she was in my life. Not when she made me want to be a better person. I knew I would never be worthy of her love or trust, but damn it, I was going to try like hell.

Isabelle broke through my thoughts, "Jace, you should have seen her face," she said. Her eyebrows were pinched together in concern. "She was hurt, no matter how she tries to hide it. You've gotta do something."

Aline's eyes showed confusion at the mention of another girl. "Who are you talking about?"

I glanced back at her with an expression I knew was filled with hate. "The woman I've been seeing. You're little surprise attack wasn't appreciated," I seethed. "Not that it ever would be anyway."

Aline narrowed her eyes, "As if she's better than me. You know she doesn't have what you want, not like I do."

I rolled my eyes, "She _is_ better than you. Damn it, Aline, we broke up for a reason. Or did you black out when I dumped you?"

Aline's mouth was set in a hard line. "I didn't think you were being serious. You can't be serious. How the hell could _you_ break up with _me_? No one breaks up with me!"

I had enough. "I did! And if that didn't sink in, I sure as hell hope this does: Get the hell out of my apartment, and don't come back!"

Aline huffed, slung her dark hair over her shoulder, and marched out the front door. She slammed the door so hard, the cabinets in the kitchen shuttered. I rubbed a hand over my face in frustration. This couldn't be happening.

Alec was the first to speak. "I really don't like that bitch."

If I hadn't been so pissed off, I would have laughed. "Tell me about it." I said with a deep sigh. "Shit, what am I going to do? Clary's never going to speak to me again."

Isabelle sighed too, "She will. From what I've seen and from what you've told me, she's an understanding person. And she likes you, Jace. She'll listen to you."

I didn't believe her for a second, but God, I hoped she was right.

Clary POV

The next day, I woke up with a tear-stained face and swollen eyes. I hadn't wanted to cry at all, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, the waterworks set in. It wasn't because I was sad, but because I was disappointed. It was like I was floating in this huge bubble for three days, and I was so high up and happy and free.

And then Aline Penhallow stabbed my bubble with her gross, slutty fingernail and I fell to my death.

I sighed and pushed away my blanket as I stood. Thinking wasn't something I wanted to do today. I just wanted to go to my classes, – which thankfully, didn't include Art Appreciation – maybe grab a coffee with Simon, then come back home and mentally prepare myself for the shit storm that surely would be waiting for me Wednesday morning at 9:30.

After showering, I dressed quickly and brushed my hair before retreating down the hall to the kitchen. Simon was sitting at the kitchen table with a granola bar in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He wasn't usually up this early. Since we both had an eight o'clock class this morning, he would usually rush in at 7:45 and run to campus. But it was seven on the dot and he was wide awake and fully clothed.

I should've sensed something was up.

"So, I talked to Isabelle last night," he began, although he never took his eyes from his cell phone as he spoke. I wondered if he was afraid that I would kill him with my laser beam eyes. "And Jace was really adamant about speaking with you today."

I stiffened. "What is there to even say, Simon?"

This earned a shrug from him, "I dunno, Clary, but I think you should hear him out."

I stared at Simon for a while, but my thoughts were elsewhere. Talk to Jace? I didn't think I could even look at him.

I mean, I wasn't mad at him. Okay, I was a little pissed, but I didn't have a reason to be. Jace never expressed a desire to date me. Although the longing looks he sometimes gave me when he thought I wasn't looking suggested otherwise, I had no proof that he was interested in anything other than strict friendship.

It didn't hurt any less though. "Um, did he say when he wanted to talk to me?" I asked with a calm voice.

Simon finally glanced up at me and set his phone down on the table in front of him. "Nope, but I'm more than sure he'll find you on campus today."

I stiffened once again, "Great, a sneak attack," I said bitterly. "This day couldn't possibly get any worse."

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

I groaned.

Simon and I walked to campus after breakfast. The nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach didn't lessen one bit on the way, and when I set foot on campus, it increased tenfold.

It was no use to be so anxious. Chances were, I wouldn't run into Jace at all today. I mean, a part of me prayed that he would run to me and tell me everything was alright, and that we could go back to how we were before Aline ruined it. And a part of me hoped that I could pretend I'd never met him because the pain that I felt last night just wasn't something I was interested in feeling ever again.

It was so weird. I just started talking to Jace, but I had never in my life felt a connection with anyone like the connection I felt with Jace. There was this undeniable pull that drew me closer to him, physically and emotionally. When he was near, all my anxiety and worry disappeared all at once. I was at peace.

At some point, Simon drifted towards his class while I headed to mine. After checking my watch I realized that I had about ten minutes to kill before class, so I stopped at the Java Hut in the bookstore for a coffee. Caffeine would take the edge off my frustration for a while, and lord knows I needed all the help I could get.

I handed a five dollar bill to the cashier and waited patiently for my coffee. I walked over to a small table that held straws and other coffee supplies to retrieve some napkins. When I turned around, I ran smack into a very hard, very warm chest. I squeaked in surprise and started blurting out my apologies when I noticed who it was.

Jace was looking down at me with golden eyes filled with regret. A small breath escaped my lips. _Shit shit shit._

I considered bolting for the door to avoid the inevitable conversation that was coming, but decided against it. There was no way I could outrun him. My legs just weren't long enough.

"Clary, can we talk?" his eyes softened a bit as he nipped at his bottom lip with his teeth. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to figure out how to respond to him. I was going to tell him I had class in five minutes, there was no way we could say everything we needed to say in that time.

I nodded. Jace exhaled in obvious relief. He turned around and reached for my coffee that the barista was offering. Turning back, he handed it to me with a small, nervous smile. Our hands touched when I took it, and heat shot through my entire body.

 _Damn him_. He led the way to a small table in the corner of the store. I was having de ja vu, remembering our first coffee date.

" _You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on,_ " he'd said to me. I flushed all over again from the memory.

We sat down across from each other, and I gripped my coffee cup like my life depended on it. He looked at me for a while before clearing his throat and crossing his hands on the table. I followed the motion with my eyes, trying to avoid his golden gaze.

"It wasn't what it looked like." He said. "And I know that's probably the most cliché thing to say, but it's the honest-to-God truth. You're the only girl I want."

He looked like he was in pain, I noticed. His eyes were squinted and his brow was puckered. My hands itched to smooth his forehead. "Then who is she?"

He sighed deeply, "Uh, she's kind of hard to explain," he began, and when I raised my eyebrows skeptically, he rushed on, "She's my ex-girlfriend, and I use that term lightly. I broke up with her months ago but she only hears what she wants to hear. I mean, she wasn't even invited to my apartment, she just showed up and attacked me."

"She sounds vicious." I mused.

Jace nodded, "Crazy is more like it."

I chewed the inside of my cheek. "So…"

Jace's eyes widened, "Clary, I promise you, this won't ever happen again. I won't hurt you, you have to know that."

I didn't say anything. My eyes searched his for a while. I could sense his nervousness, could feel it rolling off of him in waves. My mouth twitched into a smile, "Okay then."

Jace sat up straighter, "Okay…what?"

"Okay, it's forgotten," I said. "No worries, Jace."

Jace didn't look like he believed me. "Clary, you do realize that I want to be with you, right? I probably haven't told you that outright, but I do," he said. "I really do."

Heat flooded my face. I looked down at my cup of coffee and tried to breathe normally. "Uh, I didn't realize…"

I heard Jace shift in his seat before his warm hand slid over mine. "I mean it Clary, I want you," I gasped as he spoke, my gaze lifting to his. "Only you."

The joy I'd felt before this whole Aline incident flooded my soul. The giddy feeling I always got around him was uncontrollable now, and my leg bounced quickly under the table. "Jace," I breathed.

"I don't care how long I have to wait for you. It doesn't matter," his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I'll wait, you're worth it."

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over the table and pressed my lips to his softly. He responded immediately, his warm hands cupping my cheeks.

I'd always read books that described the feeling of kissing your one true love. The sparks that flew, the metaphorical fireworks that exploded behind your eyes when your lips met. The warmth that spreads through your body and the nearness of your soulmate.

I finally understood what they meant.

* * *

 **AHHHHHH, Clace! But don't think for a second that Aline is done. Crazy bitches always have something up their sleeves... Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Conspiracy

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm very busy with college. I'll try to catch up this weekend with my writing! Hope you enjoy! It's short, but it's meant to prepare you for what's to come. Thanks!**

* * *

The gray sky swirled ominously overhead as the girl made her way to the apartment. Humidity hung thick in the air, promising another bout of rain later that day. She made a face at the way her hair felt against her palm. _Frizz_ , _yuck_. The route wasn't unfamiliar to her. After all, she had been there several times in the past week. As she walked, she dodged puddles of murky water in her six inch stilettos. _Disgusting_ , she thought.

Once the dark brick apartment came into view, she hastily walked up the steps to the front door. With a little impatience, she pushed the doorbell several times. After a few seconds, she heard the heavy footsteps approach from behind the barrier between them.

The door flew open, revealing a man in flannel pajama pants and nothing else. If she wasn't annoyed with the man before her, she may have enjoyed the view that his bare chest offered.

"Can't be bothered to even get dressed?" the girl snapped. "Or brush that ratty hair on your head? Do you know what time it is? We do have a job to do!"

The guy ran a hand through his hair at her comment, attempting to tame it. He shrugged and leaned against the doorframe lazily, giving her a wide grin. "Wanna come in and dress me yourself, Sweetness?"

The girl visibly shuddered in disgust. "Oh, _please_. We don't have time for this. Now _move_ ," the girl shoved past him and into the apartment with purpose. The guy shuffled a few feet back with her touch. She was pretty strong considering her size.

"And to what do I owe this _pleasure_?" He said as he shut the door. He leaned back against it as he assessed the girl. Those heels she wore looked pretty dangerous, and he noticed that her tight black skirt hugged her frame perfectly. Her dark hair, which he had to admit was a tad fuzzy from the weather, flowed down her shoulder and onto the red low-cut blouse she wore. The man swallowed thickly. She was damn hot.

The girl set her purse down on the coffee table and looked up to meet his eyes with her own. "Don't play dumb. It's not cute when women do it, and it's even less attractive when you do."

The guy just flashed another stunning smile at her. "As if anything could make me unattractive."

She rolled her eyes and grimaced, "Okay, Hotstuff. I got word from a very reliable source-"

"Of course you did."

She continued with narrowed eyes, ignoring his interruption. "-annnnnd, I found out that Isabelle and her little posse are going to Pandemonium Friday night. It'll be ladies night or something like that," she waved her hand dismissively. "That's where _you_ come in, since I can't get within ten feet of that little red-headed demon before Isabelle sniffs me out."

"Right, me. So I just barge in and what? As if Jace would let me even touch her-"

The girl huffed, "Well, aren't you his best friend? He shouldn't suspect a thing."

The guy had his doubts. He was friends with Jace, sure. But not well enough to hit on Jace's girl and get away with it. "Well, let's say for arguments sake, I do get close to her. What then? Assault her with my tongue?"

"No, you moron. Just flirt with her! Lay on the charm," the girl surveyed the man with her eyes. "If you have any charm at all."

The guy scoffed and threw his head back in mock laughter. "But seriously, what makes you think she'd fall for this? From what I've heard, she really likes him." He stepped a little closer to the girl so that he was on the opposite side of the coffee table from her.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. "It's worth the shot. And anyway, I'm sure you've wrecked your fair share of relationships," she blinked at him and smiled. "You'll do just fine, _Sweetness_."

She sauntered around the table until she stood right in front of him, toe to toe, face to face. "So, do we have a deal?" she held out her hand. He noticed that her nails were painted a bright red and sharpened to a point. _Women are so terrifying_.

With a gulp that he hoped wasn't visible, he gazed at her. "And what's in it for me?"

She shrugged and thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

He didn't know what that meant, but he was sure that if it meant possibly getting his ass kicked by Jace or God forbid, _Isabelle_ , it sure as hell better be worth it. He grasped her hand tightly then. "Deal."


	7. Encounter

**Hey guys, I'm back once more! Of course this chapter isn't as long as I wanted, but I was pressed for time. I just had surgery, and I've been pretty doped up on medication for the past few days. But I did get this chapter completed, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

The week flew by faster than I anticipated. Hanging out with Jace nearly every day this week made me truly appreciate him as a person. He was so funny, he told the best stories, and he was caring and so sweet to me. It was a whole different side to him that I never would've seen had I not gotten so close to him. He was absolutely amazing.

Whether or not his cousin Isabelle was, however, remains to be seen.

"Clary, come _onnnnn_ ," the dark haired beauty complained as she rummaged through my college with a look of disgust on her face. She'd been huffing and puffing ever since she'd gotten to my apartment, complaining about the outfit I just had to wear tonight to the club, and how Jace just couldn't wait to see it.

My argument was simple. "Jace wouldn't care if I just wore a regular shirt and jeans, Isabelle. He's a _guy_ ," I explained with an exasperated voice. Isabelle shook her head as she flung hanger after hanger from my closet onto the bed. It would've been comical had it not been for the impending mess that I knew she'd make me clean up.

I sighed dramatically as she approached me with a rather skimpy looking pair of blue jean shorts. "These are super cute and _super_ revealing. These'll do," she wagged her eyebrows at me suggestively. I snatched them out of her hands and examined them. There was a gaping hole on the already too-short piece of fabric that would expose my upper thigh. My _upper_ upper thigh.

"Annnnnnd," she called from the closet. I could hear the sliding of the plastic hangers along the metal rod. "and, this top!"

In her hand, she held a low cut forest green tank top. So low, I feared that I would flash someone on accident. "Um, and what would I wear underneath it?"

Isabelle bit her lip and looked up in thought, "Lemme see," and with a twirl she was at my dresser, rummaging through my bras and panties. "Ouuu, definitely these!"

A black lace thong – or more accurately, a black string – landed on my lap. I nearly shrieked. "Where the hell did you even get _that_ from?"

Isabelle turned to cock a perfect eyebrow at me. "It's _your_ dresser, _your_ panty drawer, _your_ panties! I'm just snooping."

I huffed and threw it on the bed next to the shorts. "The tag is still on them, I never wore it."

"What a shame, too. Those are Victoria Secret."

"Whatever."

Isabelle finally walked back over to me with a black lacey bra in one hand and the green tank top in the other. "Alright, Red. This should do. And don't freak out, the peekaboo lace bra is in style."

I looked at her apprehensively for a second before grabbing all of the clothes and heading towards my bathroom. I heard Isabelle's shrill voice call from my bed, "And hurry up! I didn't even touch your hair and makeup yet!"

I groaned and slammed my bathroom door shut.

Isabelle wasn't joking when she said she was doing my hair and makeup. My auburn hair fell in soft beachy waves down my back, and my eyes popped with the smoky eyeshadow Isabelle expertly applied. She didn't go too heavy with the foundation – she said my skin was perfect without it – and my lips were a soft shade of pink.

I grinned at Isabelle. "I clean up nice, don't I?" I joked.

Isabelle laughed heartily, "You sure do, girl!"

"Hey guys, are we about ready to head – Clary? What on earth are you wearing?" Simon's voice came from the door way. I stood and turned towards him.

I glanced down at my outfit. The shorts were _really_ short, and the black lace of my bra glared up at me. "Um," I cleared my throat before pointing to a beaming Isabelle. "She did it!"

Simon's face flushed a light pink color. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out. I fought back a blush of my own. "Let's just go before Isabelle makes me trade in my sandals for hooker heels."

Isabelle snorted as she followed me out the room, "Don't tempt me."

As we walked down the stairs from my apartment building, I took a few deep breaths to settle my nerves. Jace would be meeting us there in a few – he had some last minute homework due or something – so it gave me a while to myself. And some time to admire Isabelle's outfit.

How she managed to pull it off so effortlessly, I had no idea. A short black skirt hugged her tightly. She wore a top that I assumed came with the skirt since it matched in color and texture, but it cut off, exposing her toned stomach. It looked more like a bra than a two piece dress. She even wore those heels that were way too tall for a normal person to walk in. But she did with grace.

Simon was rocking his favorite black t-shirt that said "That's what she said" in blocky letters across the front, dark wash holey jeans, and his black Chuck Taylors. He did manage to brush his wild hair, which made him more presentable than usual. The look suited Simon, and I honestly don't think I could picture him wearing something different.

We reached the club a few minutes later, and I immediately noticed the length of the line. At this rate, Jace would make an appearance before we entered. I was just about to start complaining when a glittery head caught my eye.

Magnus was leaning against the brick building in line. He was wearing the tightest neon green skinny jeans I had ever seen with a white low V-neck shirt.

"Magnus!" Isabelle's shrill voice echoed against the alley walls.

Magnus turned and beamed a huge smile at us. We walked over to where he was in line when he waved us over. When I made it to him, I noticed that Alec was standing next to him with a shy grin on his face. He was dressed in all black, and was a stark contrast against the all-too-fabulous Magnus Bane.

"Hey, Ginger Biscuit!" he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Lover Boy? Don't tell me you had another falling out because of that skanky bit-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "Nah, he's meeting us here in a few minutes."

Magnus grinned and nodded, "Well good," he looked over at Isabelle. "And you're dating the nerd now, right?"

Isabelle blushed a dark shade of red. "Er-uh… no, what are you even – who told you that?"

Simon shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked up at the sky, trying to look busy. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Magnus didn't seem to notice the tension. "Well, you talked about him all last week-"

"Shut _up_ , Magnus!" Isabelle's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.

Alec stifled a laugh. I was about to say something to change the subject and diffuse the tension when a silky voice was whispering in my ear, warm breath tickling my neck.

"You look like my future girlfriend." I gasped when I realized that the voice wasn't Jace's at all. I spun around quickly, shaking away the arms that were placed lazily around my waist.

A tall, dark haired man was standing before me in a thin white shirt and dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips. A dazzling smile was on his face as I took him in. I flushed, and not in a pleasant way.

"And just who the _hell_ do you think you are?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips and thrusting my hip to the side in a sassy stance.

The guy's grin spread even wider, "I can be anybody you want me to be, baby."

"Oh, knock it off, Sebastian," Isabelle said, coming to stand next to me. "She's spoken for, anyway."

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Hell, he was even more arrogant than Jace. "And who's the lucky guy that gets you all to himself?" he challenged, eyeing me in appreciation, which made me flush even more.

"That would be me," said a voice just over my shoulder. I stiffened before peering over to look at the man that the voice belonged to.

He was wearing a black button up long sleeved shirt that was pushed up to his elbows, and his signature dark jeans that hugged him perfectly. His golden hair was tousled messily, but somehow made him look well put together. He was perfect.

Jace didn't meet my eyes, his gaze unwavering as he stared Sebastian down. He didn't seem to be pissed, nor did he give off the vibe that he'd seen the way Sebastian had his arms around me. But as I studied his face, I saw the taunt lines around his eyes, or the grim line of his mouth.

He saw.

I gave him my best smile as I threw my arms around his neck in an embrace. He smelled of mint, sunlight, and Jace. I squeezed him and placed a chaste kiss against his neck. When my mouth was close to his ear, I said, "No worries, Jace. I missed you."

I felt Jace relax and his arms snaked around my waist, holding me to him tightly. He didn't let go for several seconds, then he placed his lips to mine quickly before releasing me.

His eyes flickered to Sebastian once more as he said , "I see we have some catching up to do."


End file.
